The Birth of a Slayer
by Reindropskeepfallingonmyhead
Summary: 10 years after Buffy disappears, a new Slayer is activated, follow Ryan Scott as she starts a new school, starts discovering who she really is, training, and fighting a impossible new evil.


Kay, I did I Slayer story before and took it down this one is loosely based on it if you've read it. This is basically the epilogue let me know if I should continue….. PLEASE REVIEW!

Ryan Scott looked down at her feet as they crunched over the grass on the way to her local park, she was eleven years old and the night before her first day of middle school her mother decided that they should take a walk, it was her mother's "Thing" whenever there was a big event in her daughters' lives.

Ryan's mother watched her with Ryan's own deep green eyes and asked, "So are you nervous?"

Ryan shook her light auburn hair and lied, "Not a bit"

Her mother took her hand and laughed, "I didn't think so…" she paused as they walked together, "But you know what I used to do if I was scared."

Ryan glanced at her as they walked and shrugged, her mother continued.

"I closed my eyes would take a deep breath, and think of a time where I was the happiest I've ever been"

Ryan rolled her eyes, "That's lame mom"

Her mother laughed, "Just remember that".

Ryan nodded and they continued to walk until they reached the park, the darkness came up on them quickly and Ryan released her mother's hand, "Maybe we should go home"

Ryan's mother nodded, "We'll get there"

That's when they heard it, footsteps… coming towards them…Slowly…

Suddenly the easy feeling her mother had evaporated, Ryan could feel her change to extreme intensity… Her mother's eyes darted towards her as she pulled her hair back with an elastic she worn around her wrist. She nodded to Ryan.

"Ryan hide, now" she hissed, "Whatever you hear or see stay hidden"

Ryan opened her mouth to protest but her mother shot her a firm look and whispered "Go!"

Ryan ran to the playground equipment and under the raised wooden platforms. Luckily she was so thin she could easily hide in the shadows of the wooden posts, her eyes trained on her mother as the footsteps got louder… and multiplied.

Her mother patted her curly red hair, which was now up in a messy bun and she raised her hands into a fighting stance, she was aware of where her daughter was but at the same time she didn't make eye contact. She knew she had to keep them away from Ryan.

She heard their voices before she saw them, and touched the large piece of pointed wood she kept in her waistband whenever she went out at night.

Ryan shook as her mother turned to the trees, her eyes widened as a man emerged, he was very thin and pale, dressed in what looked like to be dark jeans, a dark button down shirt, and a leather bomber jacket. His dark hair was slicked back, and Ryan tried not scream at his distorted face and light grey eyes. He spoke in hushed tones to her mother.

"Slayer" he hissed, "It's about time we caught up with you"

Her mother turned her back to Ryan as she spoke, "Finally found me huh… Only took you seventeen years"

The man spoke again, "Lucky for me time has no meaning"

He took a step towards her mother and her mother braced herself, "Lucky for me time has just made me better and you slow and dumb"

Ryan's head snapped to the right as a growl came from the woods, a woman emerged this time, just as tall, and pale and thin, she was dressed in what looked like something from Ryan's Fairy tale book. It was a dark blue, ankle length skirt, black boots, and a dark blue corset. Her jet black hair fell loose over her shoulders and was held back by a dark blue, glitter covered headband.

She hissed, "How dare you talk to him like that"

Ryan's mother laughed, and she shrugged "If the shoe fits"

The woman moved as if to attack her, the man raised his hand and sniffed the air.

"Wait, Bianca" he sniffed again, "The Slayer" he paused and his face curled into an evil grin, "The Slayer has brought us a little snack"

Ryan could feel her mother tense and Ryan tried to sink into the shadows….

Ryan's mother tried not to look at her daughter as the Vampires stared at her, but her eyes gave her away… They darted to Ryan's hiding place, just for a second, but that was enough for the female to dart away and the male came charging at her. Ryan's mother easily fought off the Male but she couldn't help her daughter at the same time, she heard a scream…. And the female called out to them "Stop"

The male and Ryan's mother froze, her mother looked up, and Bianca had her daughter about a foot away, her teeth out and at Ryan's neck. Ryan shuddered but bit her lip to keep from crying.

Ryan's mother gasped, "Let her go"

Bianca nodded to the male "What do you think? I'd rather like a Slayer's kid as a newbie… so deliciously Ironic" she laughed

The male eyed Bianca and the girl, he smiled at the tears running down the girls face he hissed to the Slayer, "You see that" … "She's ours now"

Ryan's mother thinking only for a moment blurted out "Take me"

The female laughed and Ryan sniffed back tears

Ryan's mother nodded to the male "Let her go and take me"

The male eyed Ryan and her mother; they could take a Slayer's kid, and give a powerful enemy even more motivation, or…

He nodded to Bianca "let the brat go we'll take the Slayer"

Ryan sobbed, "No"

Bianca's grip tightened and she hissed, "Are you sure"

He eyed Ryan's mother "I'm sure"

Bianca turned away from Ryan's mother and whispered in Ryan's ear "GO… don't look behind you… Run"

Bianca released Ryan and with all her strength she ran into the darkness, she heard her mother call "I LOVE YOU"

Those were the last words Ryan ever heard her mother speak…

SEVEN YEARS LATER….

AN: Yes No? what do you guys think?


End file.
